Slut of Tamaran
by DirtyDemigod16
Summary: After enduring years as a sex slave on her home planet Tamaran, Koriand'r finds herself on Earth and joins the Teen Titans as the heroine Starfire. With her newfound freedom she begins to experiment with sex and finds that she enjoys it more with the heroes of Earth then she ever did with her masters on Tamaran.
1. A Long Time Coming

**Hey guys,**

 **New story time. This doesn't follow any specific version of the characters and it's more just my interpretation of them in the context of this story. Hope you enjoy.**

Koriand´r had always hated her life as a sex slave on Tamaran. She had been forced to do some of the most degrading and disgusting things during her time as a slave, following her sister banishing her. But ever since she had arrived on Earth, she had found herself craving the familiar orgasmic pleasure that she had left behind. She wanted one of her team mates, one of her closest friends, to give her a sexual experience that she would actually enjoy. Something that made the orgasm at the end even better.

One day, the other Titans went out to get pizza, leaving her and Robin alone in the tower. Koriand´r walked through the halls, not knowing what to do with her time when she heard a familiar sound coming from Robin's room. She levitated slightly so that her feet were off the floor and moved to investigate. As she neared Robin's room, she could barely make out the boy saying something. She reached his door and began to push it open slowly. As she did, his voice became even clearer and she could make out what he was saying.

"Starfire! Oh my god that feels so fucking good," Robin moaned. Koriand´r blushed slightly, but she continued to push open the door, wanting to see the young boy in the act. As he came into view, sitting on his bed with his costume littering the floor, Koriand´r gasped. His shaft was at least 10 inches long. Even in all her years as a sex slave, she had only seen a few cocks that big.

"No wonder they call him Dick," She whispered to herself.

She could see the lines and definition of his muscles as her gaze swept across his body. Her hand moved down towards her pussy and she began to feel herself through her costume. After a minute of looking at Robin moan her name and playing with herself. She made her decision. She slipped out of her costume and floated through Robin's door. She let her feet touch the floor and she slowly walked towards him.

Dick looked up and saw Starfire, completely naked and walking towards him. Her young breasts were still developing but they were still around a BB cup and they jiggled slightly as she walked. Her pussy was completely shaved and was dripping with what he assumed was arousal. He was completely speechless for a moment.

"I… I… I'm really sorry Starfire, I didn't see you there and it was totally wrong for me to be doing that…" Dick stuttered. Koriand´r simply lifted off the ground, floating over Dick's cock and slowly descended so she was mounted on his lap, his dick resting against her ass. She leaned down towards Dick.  
"Don't apologise. I liked it. And I love the look of your big cock Dick," Koriand´r whispered seductively in Dick's ear. He was speechless once more. He had harboured affections for the alien teen since she had first arrived at Titans tower and had craved something more with her since he had hit puberty. Now she sat on his lap and whispered seductively in his ear and he felt completely unaware.

"Do you like my body Dick? Is it what you were imagining when you were stroking that big cock. Are these titties just right?" She asked, placing his hands on her tits.

"You are beautiful Starfire," He moaned as his hands covered her tits.

"Call me Kory handsome," Koriand´r replied, enjoying the way the boy wonder felt her boobs. She allowed his hands to move across his body, enjoying the feeling of his hands wandering across her stomach, back and down to her ass. Dick squeezed her firm ass pulled her into him. Their noses touched and their eyes met. Looking into each other's eyes, they both knew where they were going. Kory's lips connected with Dick's and they passionately kissed for the first time. Their tongues came together and wrestled for dominance. Kory started to grind her ass on Dick's monster cock. The young man moaned at the feeling of Kory's ass on his dick and he flipped them over so he was on top. His lips left Kory's and he moved downwards, kissing her orange skin. He latched onto her right tit, sucking on her nipples. She moaned in pleasure and placed her hand on the back of his head, holding him on her boobs. His other hand grabbed her left boob, kneading it gently. After he had given some attention to her right breast, he placed his mouth on her left and began licking and sucking. Kory enjoyed his interest in his tits, but she wanted him to go lower. As a sex slave, she had never had a man pleasure her, so having Dick so willing to kiss her and suck on her tits made her want more. Dick smiled as he moved further down her body, kissing her toned stomach. Then he reached her pussy. She was dripping wet and he took in the sweet smell of her arousal. He placed his tongue near her taint, at the bottom of her pussy lips and drew his tongue up to her clit. Kory screamed in ecstasy, not used the feeling of being pleasured this way by a man. Her legs curled around Dick's head and she humped his face, wanting more of his expert tongue. Dick lapped up her juices and dug his tongue into her sweet snatch.

"DICK!" Kory screamed at the intrusion. The young man smiled at the effect he had on the gorgeous alien. His hands rested under her thighs and his tongue continued to poke into her cunt. He sucked on her clit, eliciting more screaming from the beauty beneath him. His work on her pussy drove her over the edge and she had her first orgasm with her new love. Her cum shot out of her pussy and covered Dick's face. The young man mopped up all the liquid from her twat and wiped it off his face and into his mouth, swallowing every last drop.

"You are amazing with your tongue Dick. Now let me show you what I can do with mine. Stand at the edge of the bed," Kory breathed as she recovered from her orgasm. Dick did as he was told stood at the foot of his bed. Kory crawled towards him on all fours and knelt in front of him. Her hand wrapped its way around his shaft and began to slowly stroke him. Her green eyes looked up and met with Dick's bright blue ones and she saw the want there. So she leant forward and took his head in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock and she slowly began to move further and further down the huge shaft. Her tongue danced across his huge cock and she could hear his moans as she gave his dick everything she had to give. Pulling it out and jerking it she took a few deep breaths before stuffing it back into her mouth and pushing it down her throat. She heard Dick groan loudly as she took his entire dick in her mouth and giggled at how much her fellow Titan was enjoying the blowjob. She tickled his balls, trying to draw the cum out of him.

Dick wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to hold it. Everytime he looked at the sexy alien sucking his cock he almost nut in her tight wet mouth. Just the feeling of her deepthroating him was driving him crazy. When she giggled, it sent vibrations through her throat and Dick groaned loudly at the vibrations against his dick. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Kory I'm going to cum. I'm going to fucking cum," Dick moaned before releasing his load into her mouth. Kory lapped up the cum, tasting its sweetness. The cum of the Tamaran men who had fucked her as a slave had never tasted this good and Kory sucked every drop out of Dick's cock.

"You taste so good Dick. I love the taste of your cock," Kory moaned, rubbing his cock as she looked up at him.

"I want you," Dick said, his dick still rock hard despite the massive load he had already given Kory. She smiled up at him.  
"You want to fuck me? You want to paint my insides with your delicious cum? Fill me up like the little slut that I am?" Kory replied innocently, her hand still resting on his dick.

"I want to be inside that tight little cunt so bad," Dick replied, gently stroking her cheek.

"Well get over here and fuck me then Dick Grayson," Kory replied, lying back and spreading her legs, revealing her wet twat to him again. Dick lunged towards her, capturing her lips with his. They shared a passionate kiss before Dick pulled away, taking his cock in his hand and pushing it against Kory's pussy. Slowly he pushed forward, his dick disappearing into Kory's pussy. She moaned as the thick tool pushed into her and wrapped her legs around Dick, pushing him deeper inside. When he was fully inside her, she could feel him pushing against her cervix and she revealed in how full she was. In all her years she had never played with a cock this size and it felt perfect.

Dick meanwhile was ready to cum already and he had only just pushed into her. Kory's pussy contracted with every breath and moan and it felt like she was massaging him with her cunt muscles. The tightness was driving him insane and he wasn't sure how he was going to get to actually fucking her.

Kory looked up and Dick and saw him holding in his orgasm and laughed to herself. Before the boy wonder could react she flipped the two of them so that she was on top. She started to bounce up and down on his big dick. It felt like his dick was splitting her in half but she loved it. Dick was completely losing it. She was bouncing so fast and he was in complete heaven. Then his gaze floated upwards and he saw her tits making mesmerising circles as she speared herself repeatedly with his shaft. The sight galvanised him into action and he flipped them back over and started pounding her into his bed. Kory screamed with ecstasy at the sudden change and collided her lips with Dick's. Their tongues wrestled as his cock hit her cervix with every thrust. Kory could feel her own orgasm building and she let herself go into the pleasure. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes looked wild with lust. Dick looked down at his lover lose it and it sent him over the edge. He thrust rapidly into her cunt and he felt her spasm. Kory's orgasm hit her like a freight train and her cum sprayed out all over Dick's cock. She moaned lightly as she came. The feeling of Kory's cum all over him drew out Dick's orgasm. He roared, releasing a massive load of cum into her. Kory loved the feeling of Dick's cum inside her, filling every inch that his dick wasn't already touching. He pulled his dick out and fell down beside her. Kory immediately missed the feeling of his dick so she turned her back to him and wiggled her ass next to his dick.

"Put it back in please baby," Kory pleaded, looking over her shoulder seductively. Dick chuckled and pushed his dick back inside her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Kory nestled into his body and she felt completely at home.  
"I love you Dick. You've given me something no man has ever given me. A meaningful fuck," Kory whispered.

"I love you too Kory," Dick replied. Suddenly they heard the sounds of the others talking.  
"Robin, Starfire! We're back with pizza!" Beast Boy called out from the living room. Dick and Kory looked at each other for a minute.  
"I don't want to leave," Kory said sadly. Dick pulled his dick out of her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Let's go hang out with the team. And tonight, you better be back here," Dick replied. Kory giggled and placed her hand on top of his.

"Oh I'll be back Dick. You still haven't taken all my holes yet," She whispered, before getting up and getting back into her suit. Dick watched her curves disappear and regretted his decision. Both of them had never eaten their pizza as fast. Within a half hour, they were back in Robin's room. That night after they had tried several more positions, they talked about their pasts. Robin talked about his time with Batman and Starfire was honest about her time as a sex slave. After she finished telling him he kissed her deeply. She melted into it and she knew. This was where she was meant to be.

 **First chapter down. Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	2. The Pervy Bee(ast Boy)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter of this new story. Hope you enjoy.**

Since her romantic encounter with Robin, they had since met in various places and consumated their relationship. After a week they had been in almost all the rooms in the tower. Koriand´r couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. But Robin had been called off to a mission with Batman, so Kory was left in the Titans tower with no cock to fill up her tight snatch. Sitting in her room she was getting so wet just thinking about Robin's dick. After a few minutes she could no longer take it and so she went into the shower and peeled off her costume. She stepped into the shower and turned the warm water on. As it crashed down onto her body, she stuck two of her fingers in her pussy and started to finger herself. She leaned her back against the wall and moaned as she worked on her own pussy. As she pushed her fingers into her own cunt she thought she heard a sound. She could hear a buzzing getting closer and closer. As she continued to finger herself, she saw a small insect come into view. Squinting she could see that it looked like a bee with green and black stripes. For a moment she was confused as this wasn't the colour of bees that she had seen before she realised what it was. Developing a quick plan she placed her other hand on her breast and began to grope herself. As she continued to pleasure herself she watched the bee fly over and land close to her. Looking at it closely she could almost see the mischief and lust in its eyes and it only solidified her suspicions. Moving her other hand slowly away from her cunt, she placed it under the shower and flicked water towards the bee. It was completely shocked for a moment before it transformed back into Beast Boy. He fell onto the floor of Starfire's shower completely naked, his cock hidden from her view. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and lifted him off the ground. Beast Boy's face was a mixture of embarrassment and lust as he tried to hide his erection. Looking down at it, Kory was disappointed to see that it wasn't as big as Dick's cock but it was still a solid 7 or 8 inches.

"What are you doing spying on me in the shower Beast Boy?" Kory asked accusingly.

"I… I'm sorry Starfire it's just… I found you and Dick fucking last week and it was so hot to watch and…" Beast Boy stuttered.

"You've been watching me," Kory replied. Secretly she was kind of turned on by Beast Boy's interest and because she was without Dick's thick shaft, she was thinking that Beast Boy may be a good substitute.

"Just every once in a while," Beast Boy said embarrassed. Despite Beast Boy's embarrassment, he was excited that Starfire had caught him. He was wondering if she would let him fuck her. He knew that his dick wasn't really as big as Dick's but he had a way to fix that. He thought of an animal in his head and before he knew it he was a dog. Starfire dropped him in shock and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue into her pussy. Kory moaned at the sudden intrusion and looked down at Beast Boy. For a second he was worried that she would tell him to stop but all she did was lay down to make it easier for him. He went to work on her pussy, licking her clit and her insides. She moaned as the dog licked her tight cunt. Kory placed her hands on the back of his head and lightly scratched his ears. This seemed to make him very happy. So happy that Starfire could see something beginning to poke out of his fur. His cock was slowly getting harder and Starfire was surprised to see that it was larger then before, almost the size of Dick's. He suddenly pulled his tongue out of her.

"Can we go into the bedroom?" He asked. Starfire simply nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Beast Boy walking behind her got the perfect view of her ass jiggling. She reached the bed and bent over, exposing her ass and pussy to him.

"Do you want to do it doggy style?" Kory asked seductively. Beast Boy's tongue fell out of his mouth and he rushed forward, placing his tongue back on her cunt and giving her a long lick. Then he mounted her, his paws resting on top of her hands. He lined his cock up and pushed forward into her pussy. They both started moaning and panting as Beast Boy pushed further and further into her cunt.

"Do you like this bitch's little cunt," Kory moaned over her shoulder. For the first time in his life, Beast Boy was truly speechless. The tightness of Starfire's pussy was unbelievable, and he wasn't sure how he was even going to execute the rest of his plan. He simply nodded as he bottomed out inside her. Then he started pounding her, going from stationary to full speed in a matter of seconds. Starfire was taken aback by the speed he had used and she started screaming in delight. Beast Boy continued to thrust at full speed but he was already on the verge of orgasm after seconds of fucking the alien's tight cunt. Starfire meanwhile was wrapped up in the pleasure, giggles and moans escaping her lips as the dog pounded her from behind. Suddenly she felt his cock growing even larger inside her. She groaned as she felt it pushing her walls apart as it grew larger and thicker with each thrust. Looking over her shoulder she realised that Beast Boy had changed form again. He had become a horse. Now his cock was a few inches longer then Dick's and it was pressing against her cervix. Starfire screamed as it stretched her pussy even more and in complete pleasure and pain she started to push back against the monster cock. She thrusted back towards Beast Boy's belly, allowing the horse cock to penetrate her even more deeply then before.

Beast Boy could feel it coming. He was hoping that by changing his form and increasing his size it would make it easier for him to hold his orgasm but he had quickly realised that it only made Starfire's pussy even tighter. He tried in vain to hold it but the pace of her backwards thrusting and her tightened cunt drove him over the edge and he cried out as he released. His cum flooded through Starfire's pussy like a tidal wave, straight into her womb. He walked backwards and his cock came out of her pussy still spraying like a hose. It covered her ass, back and even mixed in with her hair. She rolled over and he continued to cum, covering her chest, legs and face. He came for almost a minute and a half before he finally stopped, but by that time Starfire was already covered in cum. Beast Boy in his tired stated transformed back into a human and fell on his back on the floor. Starfire meanwhile was shovelling his cum into her mouth, scrapping it off every inch of her orange skin.

"You certainly know how to make a mess you naughty little boy," Kory cooed as she looked down at Beast Boy on the floor.

"What can I say? I'm an animal," Beast Boy replied grinning tiredly.

"Well thanks for the fuck Beast Boy. Now get out of my room, I need to clean up," Kory replied, scooping cum off her tits and sucking it off her finger.

"…Can we do that again," Beast Boy asked hesitantly. Starfire just continued to point at the door.

"Maybe some other time. If you stop perving on me," Kory replied.

Beast Boy sighed deeply and transformed into a bee before disappearing from view. Kory excused herself from dinner that night as she was so full from all the cum she had to 'clean up' after Beast Boy left. She sat there after a quick shower to get rid of any extra cum and pondered what Dick would think about her fucking other people. She was hoping he would understand…

 **Another chapter down. Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	3. The Voyeur of the Tower

**Hey guys,**

 **It's been a while since I've updated this story. I've actually had this chapter since I released the last one but I focused on writing my Percy Jackson series instead (check that out for a ton of content) and this one kinda hit the backburner. But I might start doing a few more of the stories cause I have a document full of pairings for this story. Enjoy.**

Victor sat in the control centre of the Titans Tower. All the main entrances had hidden cameras and most of the main rooms. He had tried to get them into everyone's rooms so he could 'keep an eye on the girls'. But he had been unsuccessful in that plan. Still he had cameras in most of the rooms. Now he sat watching Raven walk around the tower. Starfire had gone into her room a few minutes ago and now Raven was heading towards the living room. As he watched, Raven sat down on the couch before looking around. She looked at the camera and waved at it, the screen going dark instantly. Victor chuckled before clicking another bathroom that activated a camera in the TV. He saw Raven sitting there in her costume but as he watched she cast a spell that made a wall of dark energy behind her and she turned the TV on. After a few minutes of searching through the channels she found what she was looking for. The porn channels. She clicked her fingers and her costume melted into shadows and Cyborg looked at her curves. She had reasonably sized tits, just smaller then Starfire's and her pussy was completely shaven. As he watched she scrolled through until she found some beasitality videos. Some chick was bent over while a dog pounded her from behind and Raven's fingers went straight into her cunt. Cyborg was shocked by Raven's apparent kink for beastiality until she started moaning.

"Oh Beast Boy! Fuck me Beast Boy. Shove that cock inside me. I want you so fucking bad. Please give it to me," She moaned as her fingers probed her cunt. Even though she was getting off thinking about Beast Boy, the sight of the young witch fingering herself was making Cyborg excited. He was tempted to go out and just start pounding her, but he wanted to see where this went. So he clicked a button on his arm and his suit opened revealing his 10 inch dick, one of the only human parts he had left. He took it in his hand and started stroking. He watched Raven with interest as she experimented with which position felt best. She did missionary, doggy style and even started riding her fingers like she was going cowgirl. The more she tried the more she moaned Beast Boy's name. As she rode her fingers she started moaning even louder and reached her first orgasm. Cyborg sat watching as she licked her own fingers, tasting her cum. Looking down Raven noticed she had left a wet spot on the couch and whispering an incantation, a spectral dog suddenly rose from her juices. Cyborg was taken aback by the sudden turn of events and was even more shocked when she bent over for it and it shoved its dick inside of her. Cyborg watched as his teammate was pounded by the dog over and over. She moaned loudly, screaming out Beast Boy's name and talking dirty. This made him speed up his own jerking, turned on by the erotic sight.

What Cyborg didn't no was that while he was watching Raven, Starfire was sitting in her room, trying to get her stereo to work. That morning she had received a message from Dick and he had sent through an audio file of him talking dirty for her to use while he was away. She had been trying to make the stereo work all day and finally decided to enlist Cyborg's help. She walked out of her room and walked towards Cyborg's. She opened the door, not thinking much of the intrusion.  
"Hey Cyborg I was just wo… Oh my god," Starfire said as she entered and saw Raven fucking a ghostly dog on their couch. She was even more surprised when Cyborg turned around in shock and she got a view of his huge, hard shaft pointing straight to the sky.

"Star what the hell. Have you ever heard of knocking," Cyborg replied, trying in vain to hide his dick from the hot alien.

"Well I didn't even realise you still had one of those. Or that it was that big…" Starfire replied, her eyes fixed on his dick. Cyborg was getting over his initial shock and was beginning to see that she was interested in what he was hiding under his armour.

"Did you want a better look?" Cyborg asked seductively, taking his hands away from his shaft so that Starfire could see. She moved forward towards it and knelt down in front of him. She placed one hand on his dick and began to stroke it up and down. She jerked his cock, making sure that it was actually real and not some electronic device. But as it moved across her hand, she knew that it was the real deal and she was ready for it. She placed her tongue at the base of his cock and ran it all the way up to his head, swirling around it for effect.

"Oh yes Starfire," Cyborg moaned, leaning back in his chair. Before he could say any more she dived forward, taking 7 inches down her throat almost instantly. Cyborg groaned loudly and continued to moan as she took the remaining 3 inches in her throat. Starfire went back up to the head and then pushed back down, taking all 10 inches the second time. Then she started really moving. Up and down she went on Cyborg's cock, holding onto his thighs for support. Cyborg had his hand on the back of Starfire's head and was lightly pushing her down onto his cock. Suddenly her mouth came off of his cock.

"You like pushing me onto your cock. You wanna fuck my throat?" Starfire moaned seductively as she sat back on her haunches looking up at her teammate.

"You want me to fuck your mouth like the little slut you are?" Cyborg replied. Starfire giggled and nodded. Cyborg placed both hands on the back of her head and thrust his cock into her waiting mouth. He hit the back of her mouth and went down her throat and moaned at how good it felt. He pushed her head down on his cock and thrust up into her waiting mouth. As he fucked her face, Starfire remembered when this was her everyday, having mean fuck her however they wanted. Now that she had the choice in the men that she fucked, she found that she enjoyed things like this even more. Her pussy was getting extremely wet and she wanted more than just Cyborg fucking her face. So she lightly zapped him with her powers and floated into the air. For a second he was confused and a bit disappointed because he was worried that he had gone too far. That was until she spun round and descended towards his lap. Then she dropped out of the air straight onto his cock and both of them moaned in pleasure. Starfire wiggled around for a second, getting comfortable on his lap before she started to bounce up and down on his cock. She pushed up off his lap and back down as his cock filled her cunt.

"Holy shit Starfire you have a tight little pussy," Cyborg moaned as he speared her with his dick.

"You have a nice big dick Cyborg," Starfire moaned, resting her back against Cyborg's chest. As she fucked Cyborg she found herself gazing across the screens and her eyes feel on Raven on the couch getting pounded by a spectral dog. The sight of Raven being mounted by the dog reminded her of her own fucking with Beast Boy and the sight of the other girl getting it hard and rough was making her enjoy her fuck even more.

"Oh yes fuck me harder Cyborg. Give me all of your cock," Starfire moaned. Cyborg looked at the girl as she bounced and decided on his course of action. He stood up which pushed Starfire off balance and pushed her onto the desk in front of him. Then he started thrusting hard, hitting her pussy at a different angle and rubbing against her G spot. Starfire moaned loudly at the sudden change in position and she looked seductively over her shoulder at Cyborg.

"Yes Cyborg. Fuck that little cunt," Starfire moaned.  
As they fucked, Starfire just couldn't take her eyes off Raven. The jiggling of her ass and tits as she got fucked, the face that she made as her cunt was filled by the ghost behind her. All of it was driving Starfire over the edge. Suddenly the pace on the screen quickened and Starfire pushed back rapidly onto Cyborg, making him speed up his thrusting. Cyborg had been trying to keep the encounter going as long as possible so that he could enjoy Starfire's pussy but as he increased his speed he knew he was about to cum. As Raven experienced her own orgasm, her two teammates reached their climax's, Cyborg's cum filling up Starfire's cunt. Starfire remained hunched over the desk resting while Cyborg fell back into his chair, breathing heavily.

"Thanks for the hot fuck Starfire," Cyborg said, slapping the alien girl's ass.

"No problem Cyborg. Thanks for the creampie," Starfire said, placing a finger in her pussy, pulling it out and licking it slowly. She stood up from the desk and watched as Raven got back into her suit and walked back to her room.

"You and I are going to have some fun Raven," Starfire thought to herself before getting back into her costume and exiting the room, leaving Cyborg to contemplate how to spend the rest of his evening.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter, be sure to check out some of my other stories if you like the style of this one and let me know what other characters you want to see.** **Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


End file.
